


Cookies for Breakfast

by ShinyKipp



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, I just really wanted to write some happy magnulia stuff, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyKipp/pseuds/ShinyKipp
Summary: Magnus is a good man, first and foremost.So, when his lovely wife helps him beat a hangoverandmakes cookies?He does the right thing to thank her.





	Cookies for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> So! I feel like there is a lack of explicit Magnulia (many thanks to the people that wrote the seven other fics in this tag, lol), so here's my contribution. It's uh. Pretty damn NSFW!
> 
> (Also, while I also love writing and reading trans Magnus, this is a very cishet fic—just so you know!)
> 
> Enjoy the porn.

The sun is high in the sky when he wakes up, head pounding and mouth feeling like it's stuffed with cotton.

He groans as he sits up, head protesting with a throb that _feels_ loud.

It’s not his worst hangover ever, but Magnus thinks it’s damn close.

He sits for a while and lets the headache fade while memories of the night come back to him and fill in the dark places left behind by booze. Ah, that’s right, Artorias and Gwendolyn's wedding reception got a bit rowdier than any of them expected from the quiet bookkeeping duo. He remembered a strong 80% of the night, up until when Art himself challenged Magnus to a game where they took turns bouncing a gold piece into glasses of spirits. Everything was a little blurry around the edges from there.

A warm smell wafts into the room, and Magnus rises to attention as quickly as he can. That’s a smell he knows well, and he stands with a soft smile in spite of the pressure behind his eyes.

Standing leads him to the dresser, where he pulls a simple cotton tunic from the drawer and shrugs it over his broad shoulders. There’s also a note here, placed under a glass that he greedily fumbles for a moment before taking the most refreshing sip of water he thinks he’s ever had. The note is small, and in a familiar, tight script reads:

“Afternoon, sleepyhead! Drink this and clean up a bit before you come out.”

There’s a crude dog drawn under the message with a heart next to it, and Magnus pulls open the drawer again to place it on a small stack of similar notes nestled under his clean formal clothes.

Cleaning up sounds like a great idea, and he clasps the water between both hands while he schleps over to the bathroom and lets the door thud shut behind him.

One refreshing bath later, he walks into the kitchen, shaved and washed and not feeling like a raisin with a headache anymore. The smell of baking chocolate chip cookies hits him all at once.

And there she is, a streak of flour across the stomach of her apron, her big arms moving with practiced expertise as she rolls a clump of dough into a ball and adds it to the tray resting in front of her.  
  
“Have I told you recently that I love you?”

Julia leans against him where he comes to rest behind her, bringing one hand up to cradle his cheek and letting the other rest over his hand where it slips into her pocket. “It’s about time you came out, I was about to come and get you when I heard you run the bath.”

Magnus sighs, pressing his mouth to the side of her neck. It’s more of a nuzzle than a kiss, but he still revels in the feeling of her pulse thrumming under his lips. “Did I do anything stupid last night?”

She hums, teasing, and moves her hands back to the cookies. “Nothing irreparable, you did make some embarrassing shots at that coin game. Made it into someone else’s glass once or twice.” Julia pulls out of his grasp and shoos him back slightly to crack open the oven and toss in the batch of cookies.

Seeing his window and going for it all at once, Magnus reaches for the bowl of dough and swipes a finger through it, grabbing a cookie’s worth of batter and-

Julia’s hand is around his wrist in an instant as she tuts out an “Ah-uh! There are dozens of finished cookies on the rack, you are not stealing any of my dough!”

“Aww, Jules, “ he whines and tries to bring the hand to his mouth. “Just a sample, just,” he struggles against her, but she’s got both of her arms wrapped around his one, now, and Magnus may be strong, but he sure as hell can’t curl her with one arm. “Just, fine! Okay!” He gives up, and she smiles while wiping his finger off and returning the chippy dough to its rightful place.

“You should also really eat before having cookies, too, but I know that’s a fever dream.”

Her teasing needles him, and he pulls her into a hug. “Oh yeah? I think you’re wrong, Julia,” he says, making haughty eye contact down his nose.

Her hands come to rest on his chest. She says nothing, but quirks an eyebrow at him.

Magnus continues: “I am a responsible adult who will definitely have something before I stuff my face with delicious cookies made by my lovely wife. In fact,” he pulls away slightly and drops down on one knee, sitting back on the heel. “I think I should _thank_ my lovely wife for making the delicious cookies.” He winks and smiles up at her. A finger slides over her ankle, dances up her calf and bunches the pleats along the bottom of her dress, flirtatiously implying a path further north.

“Hmm,” She hums, moving slightly to rest against the counter. “Normally I think I’d tell you to heel and have some eggs,” she runs a hand through his hair. “But, I don't know if you remember this,” her mouth curves into a wicked smile. “You promised all sorts of things like this on the way home last night.” She pouts, “But didn’t follow through on a single one!”

Something that was blurry around its edges comes into focus a little bit: Magnus with an arm tossed over Julia’s shoulder on the walk home mumbling, husky and wanton, about their own wedding night. Details escaped him, but he remembered Julia kissing him as they tumbled onto their mattress, legs on either side of his hips, grinding down against him and teasing, teasing so sharply: “Having some trouble there, big boy?”

He flushes from his place beneath her, mumbling out, “Sorry ‘bout that, Jules.” Planting her with the sweetest look he could muster, he nuzzles into her skirts and whispers: “Let me make it up to you?”

“You have ten minutes,” she smiles, flipping an hourglass and waving at the oven, “I’m not letting anything get burnt!” Her sentence dissolves into a laugh that becomes a gasp as Magnus dives in, shoving her dress up to her hips, sending something clattering to the floor from the pocket of her apron, and mouthing against her panties.

He tugs them down with one hand as Julia pulls the rest of her clothes out of the way and knots a hand in the back of his hair, pushing him closer and perching one leg over his shoulder as his mouth parts her soft folds.

He moans against her, intoxicated by how warm and heady she tastes against his tongue. Her clit hardens against him, and her entrance flutters as he paints a long swipe across her with his tongue. “You’re fucking perfect, Jules,” he murmurs, gently moving his hands to her hips and pulling her close against him, spinning his tongue in tight circles that reward him with a shuddering moan.

Magnus plants his hands on her soft hips, holding her steady as she rides his face. He keeps his mouth busy, swiping up and over her clit again and again until she’s shaking in his arms. She makes little sounds and stuttering gasps that send heat curling through him, and he can tell she’s close when her body starts to lock up around him, her foot pressing hard against his back. With the cue, he rubs his thumbs in soothing circles and catches her clit between his lips, sucking languidly for a moment. The change makes her breath hitch over his name. Her body starts to curl inward like a spring being wound as she fucks down onto his tongue, shivering with arousal as he laps at her like it’s the most important thing he’s ever done.

Her hands are braced behind her on the counter, and her cheeks are flushed when he pulls back to look up at her.

“We can’t let a batch burn,” He smiles, voice coming out gruff, licking his lips and pointing to the hourglass as the last few grains of sand fall.

She’s a deep red across her cheeks and the tops of her shoulders, but her breathing slows as she frowns. “Maggie,” she says, voice hard and terse.  

He nudges her leg off of his shoulder, slides her panties back up, and draws back with a kiss to her plump thigh. Standing, he moves to scoop a glass of water from a bucket on the counter and and wanders over to the simple table in the middle of their kitchen. He can feel her eyes stabbing into his back. Plucking a cookie between his index and middle fingers, he speaks up again. “They done?”

Julia shrugs a bit and retrieves the golden-brown cookies, walking past him to slide the cookies onto the cooling rack and place the tray down to rest between batches. “Yeah,” she’s breathless, and those big brown eyes meet his as she leans in to press their mouths together. “They’re done.”

He relaxes into the kiss, shivering as Julia’s tongue dances across his lower lip.

“But we sure as hell aren’t.”

Magnus laughs, clear and bright. He leans down, pressing his hands into the back of Julia’s thighs and lifting. She gets the idea and plants her hands on his strong shoulders as she jumps into his arms. He heaves her up, giving her time to wrap her legs around his waist as he kisses her again, and again, peppering love across her cheeks and eyes and she huffs at him, indignant. He carries her back over to the counter, placing her gently on it and lowering himself between her legs once more, pushing the clothes up and out of the way. Julia takes it upon herself to pull the apron loose and shed the dress, leaving her in a slip. Goosebumps erupt over her shoulders at the cool air, and the skin on her right thigh follows suit as Magnus places a soft kiss there. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, revenant. He pulls her forward slightly, resting both of her legs on his shoulders now as he settles into a place on his knees before her. “I’m so glad I’m yours, Julia.”

“Magnus Burnsides, stop being adorable this minute and finish what you started.”

He laughs again, softer this time, and murmurs a simple “Yes ma’am,” before sliding her panties down her legs and redevoting his mouth to her cunt. It only takes him a few sweeps to have her hands clutching at his hair again, her thighs squeezing around his head and her voice coming in pants.

She keens when he slips a finger into her, circling it once around her entrance before he slides it in, deep, curling it right where he knows it will make her sing. He adds a second and moves them in earnest, swirling his tongue around her clit and tap-tap-tapping on her g-spot until she shouts, body spasming around him and hands yanking painfully at his tousled hair as she comes undone.

Magnus kisses her through it, loving the feeling of her quivering under his lips. Then, he stands and pulls his hand away, licking his fingers clean. “Better?” He starts to ask, but Julia cuts him off with a kiss and a grope that has him moaning into her mouth in an instant.

He barely had time to hope that she might not notice how worked up he was, because surely enough: “Did making me come get you hard, Maggie?”

He sighs against her, their mouths still close. “Yeah, I guess it did.” He drops his face to her neck, kissing her along the side of her throat until he gets to her favorite spot below her ear. He sucks there, softly, before continuing: “I guess I just like making you feel good, Jules.”

She hums, resting her cheek against his hair and mumbling into his ear. “Then I think it’s time for something we’ll both like.”

The tie of his pants is deftly undone, and Julia has him moaning into her neck. One of her hands dips between her legs to streak her fingers with her own wetness before returning to him and running over the head of his cock.

“I love your noises, Maggie,” she teases as a particularly nice swipe against the underside of his cock has him thrusting up into her hands.

“It’s just real nice, Jules,” he mumbles. He lets her toy with him for a few minutes, kissing that spot on her neck and steadily sucking a mark into the dark skin there before he draws away, hard and blushing. He looks at her now, and gently asks, “can I?” while guiding himself forward and taking a firmer stance between her legs.

“Yeah,” she answers, canting her hips forward. Julia crosses her ankles behind his back and he slides into her in one long, languid push.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever be over the surge of sensation when he pushes into her. The way her eyes flutter as he pushes past her g-spot, the little shapes she makes with her lips when he pulls almost all the way out, and the sounds she makes when he teases her entrance with his tip before slowly pushing back in, caressing all of those spots inside of her that make her melt around him, they all come together to make him reel with desire for her.

Magnus wraps his arms around her back, pulling her close and kissing her, taking her soft body in his arms. “I love you,” he mumbles, pressing kiss after kiss against that pretty, sharp mouth.

“Love you too,” she whispers right back, rolling her hips against his slow pace.

They fuck, languid and slow, for a while before Magnus starts to speed up, smoothly moving from a luxurious, revenant lovemaking to a more carnal, hungry exchange on their kitchen counter.

She’s gasping and swearing with each thrust now, and Magnus pulls a hand out from behind her to press between their legs, covering her clit with the big, warm, pad of his thumb, and Julia howls.

Inspired, Magnus presses harder, moving his hand in time with his now relentless thrusts, and _fuck_ , he can _feel_ himself inside of her when his hand presses down, and he pulls back, feeling his orgasm build.

“No,” Julia suddenly says, locking her ankles behind him and pulling him back into her. He gasps and sucks down a breath, desperately and dangerously dancing on the edge of climax. “Don’t stop, Maggie.”

She holds him there, buried to the hilt inside of her, and she’s shivering with want around him, but he knows, he knows he needs to pull away, and he’s about to warn her of how _fucking_ close he is before she speaks again: “I want you to come inside of me, Magnus.”

Her words hit him like a train, and a broken moan rips from his throat. Heat surges to his face and through his body, and he’s pushing against her as if he could get deeper before managing to force words, “y-you sure, Jules?”

Brown eyes with blown pupils lock with his and Julia looks wrecked, mouth open and breathing hard, but she calms her heaving breaths with a single deep inhale before she speaks. “I’m sure, Maggie.”

A nod, and Magnus is moving again, thrusting fast and hard and her body is warm and pliant and accepting in his arms. Their foreheads press together. He loves her, he loves her, and he must be saying it out loud because she’s saying that she loves him too, and he’s watching her as her hands scramble for purchase against the smooth countertop. Little sounds and shuddering moans brush past her lips every time he plows into her. She’s watching him, too, her cheeks red and eyes wide as he works into her, pushing her closer and closer to that edge again until she snaps, head lolling forward to press against his broad chest and a hand coming forward, trembling, to knot into the fabric of his tunic.

Magnus feels her tighten around him, and he comes with a gasped curse, feeling himself surge into her. Her hips roll forward with his, taking him deep and holding on to his shirt as his arms wrap back around her to pull her body flush against his as they shudder through orgasm.

It takes the fog over his brain like mist along the shore a moment to clear, and when it does he draws out of Julia. She’s quiet too, letting her slip fall back down over her hips and reaching for her dress as the sweat dries and cools them.

Magnus helps pull the garment over her and has his arms around her in an instant. He just holds her for a long minute and rests his head on hers. “Uh, wow,” he eventually says.

“Yeah,” Julia says back, making no move to leave his arms or her spot on the counter.

A few more moments of silence pass, Magnus appreciating the feel of the woman in his arms and floating in the warm afterglow. Eventually, his stomach rumbles, and Julia pulls back from him.

“I should, uh, do something about that,” he says, and steps away from her with a kiss to her little bent nose. Tying his pants back up, he moves towards the cookies.

She slides off the counter, pulls her panties up, and slaps his wrist in one fluid motion. “No! Eat real food!”

“Juuuulessssss,” he groans, “You make the best cookies in Raven’s Roost. How can I _not_ have them for breakfast?”

She huffs, pushing him away from the cookies and towards the pantry. “Make yourself some eggs, big fella. Then cookies.”

He smiles and lets her push him, walking easily over to the pantry. “Fine, fine, but only because you already let me have dessert.”

She laughs and gives him a playful smack on the arm.

Magnus laughs too, warm and happy and really, really ready for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments you have, and I'm over at kipdom on tumblr if you wanna shout about TAZ with me.


End file.
